Many different applications for cellular phones are known. Cellular phones now are often equipped with MP3 players, video cameras, color display screens, and GPS tracking. Cellular phones promise wideband Internet access capability using Wimax and other analogous technologies to deliver streaming video, live television broadcasts and interactive gaming.
Images may be divided and shown on smaller screens. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,012, and application publication number 2003/0007564.